Spoils From A Fic Battle (2013)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: From Mini Challenge 7 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition 2013
1. Chapter 1

**"Charming Her" Het Arthur/Gwen (Modern AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from railise: lucky charm  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Charming Her**  
When Gwen was a very little girl her mother gave her a charm bracelet and every year on her birthday she would receive a new charm. This continued until her thirteenth birthday. Her mother had died and there were no more new charms.

She put the bracelet away to keep it safe. She took it out on her birthday every year and looked at it.

On the first birthday she had after she started dating Arthur she had a new charm. The charm just appeared on the bracelet. The charm that showed up was a heart.

She asked her father and he didn't even remember the charm bracelet. It was a mystery.

The next year she took the bracelet out again and there was another charm. This time it was a crown. Still no one claimed responsibility for it.

The third charm to show up on the following year was a dragon. She didn't know why but she thought it might be her best friend Merlin adding the charms. She asked merlin and he denied doing it.

Gwen started to think what the three charms had on common. A heart a crown and a dragon must have some connection. That was when she realized who it was that was adding to her bracelet. It was Arthur,

"When were you going to tell me that you were adding charms to it?" Gwen asked as she sat in his lap looking at the bracelet.

"I thought you would get it last year with the crown." Arthur said. "I always call you 'My Queen'."

Gwen shrugged. "I guess I just didn't think you would be so sweet or so sneaky."

"It wasn't easy but I managed." Arthur grinned.

"What is the little dragon for?" Gwen asked.

"Pendragon. It's a Welsh dragon. You can tell by the shape." Arthur told her. "Camelot was in Wales.

"We live in London." Gwen reminded him.

"Maybe we can move there after we are married." Arthur took a box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She opened it. It was an engagement ring.

"Guinevere, will….."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Her Three Men" Het Gwen/Merlin, Gwen/Lancelot, Gwen/Arthur (Canon AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Gwen/Merlin, Gwen/Lancelot, Gwen/Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon AU  
Prompt from 2sam11: Beginning. Middle. End.  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Her Three Men**  
Gwen had had three loves in her life Merlin, Lancelot and Arthur. All three were very different men. It mirrored the time in her life when she fell in love with them. She was looking for a different kind of man every time

Merlin was the boy the she had a crush on and he never even realized it. She thought he was handsome and funny. He was nice to everyone and he was ordinary. She liked that he was ordinary. It meant she had a chance with him. But Merlin never seemed to have any interest in her. In the end they became great friends.

Lancelot was the daring man that made her dream of adventure. He was handsome too but he wasn't ordinary. He was a rough tough save the world type. The type Gwen swore she didn't like. She thought she could have had a chance with him if he would just stop leaving all the time. She never quite forgave him for that and they never became the friends she wanted them to be. l

Arthur was her great love. She didn't realize it at the time it started but Arthur changed her life. He made he want to be more than she was. He gave her love in return even when she didn't feel like she deserved it. Arthur was the strong man she wanted to marry. He was security and faith, duty and honor all rolled up together. He was exactly what she needed to become more.

Three men all so different but all had the heart of Guinevere.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Private Time" Het Arthur/Gwen (Modern AU) K+**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: (Gen, Het, Slash or Multi)  
Universe: (canon, canon AU or modern AU)  
Prompt from hope27: Arthur/Guinevere, Guinevere steals something of Arthurs...  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

Private Time  
She didn't think he would even notice. It was a small thing really. She picked it up and pocketed it without him noticing. It was a skill she had learned to survive. Life had not always been kind to her.

It had been a beautiful day. The first day they had spent together as a real couple. There would be no more hiding in dark places. Everything was out in the open for everyone to see.

When she left he looked for it. He knew he had put it on the table by the door. It wasn't there or on the floor below. He searched everywhere to no avail. That was when he realized she had taken it.

He decided to go to her flat and get it back. He didn't call first he relly wanted to surprise her. he jumped in the car and was there in a few minutes. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She called out.

He entered ready to confront her. That was the plan but that wasn't what was going to happen. He opened the door and she sat there on the sofa waiting for him, naked except for the watch she stole.

"Looking for this?" Gwen pressed her hand to her breast.

All thought flew from his mind as she pursed her lips and blew him a kiss.

It had been her plan all along to lure him to her home to her bed. She crooked her finger at him and he came forward stripping as he grew closer.

They made mad passionate love for hours.

They lay together afterwards and he whispered in her ear. "Keep the watch I love the way it looks on you."


	4. Chapter 4

**"By The Light Of The Moon" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: (Gen, Het, Slash or Multi)  
Universe: Canon  
Prompt from 2sam: Follow me.  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**By The Light Of The Moon**  
Gwen woke with a start there was a hand over her mouth and a man sitting on her bed. .

"Sshh! Don't scream." Arthur whispered. He took his hand off her mouth slowly. "It's just me."

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Gwen clutched the blanket under her chin. She was in her nightdress. "It's the middle of the night."

"I know but look outside." Arthur pointed out the window. "The moon is high and full."

"So that is why you are being so silly." Gwen pushed him off her bed.

Arthur laughed softly as he hit the stone floor. "I brought a basket so we could have a picnic. Its not much but I think you will like it."

"You want to go on a picnic in the middle of the night?" Gwen asked.

"Come on Guinevere. When are we going to get a chance to spend time together?" Arthur asked. "Father still believes I'm enchanted remember."

"Fine. Turn around I need to dress." Gwen said.

Arthur complied and waited for her to come out of the back of the small house.

"Ready?" Arthur grabbed the basket and smiled.

Gwen nodded. "I suppose so."

"Follow me." Arthur took her hand and wound their way around buildings and sheds until they reached a clearing in the woods.

They sat on a log and talked and laughed. The basket was eventually emptied of the cider, fruit and cheese it held.

Just before dawn they wound their way back to Gwen's back door and Arthur made his way to the palace.

The next full moon Gwen was ready and waiting with a packed basket when Arthur showed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Circle Yes Or No" Het Arthur/Gwen (Modern AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from railise: A long-lost letter is finally delivered.  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Circle Yes Or No**  
When Arthur's father, died Gwen and Arthur cleared out the house so it could be sold. There were boxes of old school papers in the closet of Arthur's old room. Gwen was taking one box out and it fell to pieces. The papers scattered all over the floor. She got down on her hands and knees and started to gather them up. Some were old pictires that Arthur had drawn some were school reports he had written but they were all from grammar school.

Gwen started to look at each one as she put it in the remains of the box. There were some award certificates that she put aside to show their children. She was glad to see that he was a good student.

She got to almost the bottom of the pile when she found it.

"Guinevere,  
Do you like me?  
Yes or No  
Circle one and give it back to me  
Arthur Pendragon"

Gwen looked at the note and smiled. She imagined Arthur as he was writing it and wanting to give it to her but being too afraid. She picked up a crayon that had fell out of the box and marked her answer.

She found Arthur wrestling the kitchen chairs into the moving van. Everything was on its way to storage.

Gwen kissed him on the cheek and shoved the note in his pocket before running back inside.

Arthur pulled the note out and looked at it. He couldn't believe what he saw. He remembered that day. Morgana had caught him trying to put it in Gwen's bag.

He smiled when he saw the heart drawn over the word 'yes'. He never had any doubt.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Merlin Is In Love?" Het Arthur/Gwen Merlin (Modern AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from rubberglue: Merlin is in love, Arthur finds it too amusing and Gwen is roped in to be matchmaker (not an easy task when Arthur insists on meddling)  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Merlin Is In Love?**  
Arthur came into the bedroom and plopped down next to Gwen. "Well did you ask him?"

Gwen looked at Arthur. "Ask who and ask what?" She knew the answers but she just wanted to hear Arthur say it.

"Merlin. Did you ask Merlin who he is in love with?" Arthur asked. He took the book out of her hands. You need to go do it because he will never tell me.

"That's because you tease him about everything." Gwen snatched the book back.

Arthur lay down on the bed and gave her the puppy eyes. "Ask him please."

Gwen sighed. Arthur was pulling out all his tricks for this. "Give me the phone."

Arthur handed her the phone off the night table. "Thank you."

Gwen dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hullo?"

"Merlin, are you in love?" Gwen asked.

"Not like that." Arthur whispered.

"Tell Arthur it's none of his damn business." Merlin said and hung up.

"He hung up. He said it wasn't your damn business." Gwen said.

"That means that he is." Arthur rolled over on his back. "Who could it be? Elena?"

"With Lance."

"Sophia?"

"In Nepal."

"Really? Never mind. Vivian?"

"She is in the place remember."

"Oh yes the place. What about that beatnik girl from the tea shop?"

"Freya?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"They went out but she turned out to be into someone else."

"Mithian! What about Mithian?"

"She's with Leon now. Honestly Arthur can you only think of your ex's? What about Morgana?"

"She doesn't even know he exists." Arthur said. "I wonder who it is."

Meanwhile at Merlin's flat, Morgana brought merlin a glass of wine from the kitchen. Merlin smiled at her and took it.

"Who was on the phone?" Morgana asked.

"Your brother had his wife call to ask if I were in love."

"What did you say?"

"To mind their own business." Merlin said as he pulled Morgana into his lap and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**"She Broke His Curse" Het Arthur/Gwen (Modern AU) K+ Character Death**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+ Character Death  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from a_g_doren: Arthur thinks Valentine's Day is the worst holiday ever.  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**She Broke His Curse**  
Arthur hated Valentine's Day. It never seemed to fail he would break up with a girl right before Valentine's day, then he would sit in his flat drink and sulk. That is until he met her. She is Guinevere, Gwen to her friends but he called her Guinevere because he liked the sound of her name when he said it.

But Valentine's Day was coming and he knew she would not be there. It was his fate to be the loneliest man in the world. He didn't even make plans for them to go out or even buy her a gift. He was so sure that the 'curse' would continue.

But it didn't. The day before Valentine's Day they were still together. The morning of Valentine's Day they were still together. That night she made him dinner and they watched old movies. It was his first Valentine's date ever.

They were together the next valentine's day. They had a meal that they cooked together and they watched old movies again.

On the third Valentine's Day they were married. Everything was lavender and frilly but Arthur didn't care. He finally came to like Valentine's Day, just a little

On the fourth Valentine's Day they first child was born. That night in the hospital after Gwen gave birth they watched old movies as they ate red jello.

On their fortieth anniversary, they were separated by death. Arthur had died the summer before. But it didn't matter because as Gwen cooked dinner and watched old movies she felt him near her.

Valentines forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Something In The Air" Het Arthur/Gwen, Merlin (Canon AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon AU  
Prompt from kbrand5333: The first warm day of spring  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Something In The Air**  
It had been a cold winter but nothing out of the ordinary for Camelot. The smell of spring was in the air and the warm breeze carried it throughout the kingdom.

There seemed to be more than a breeze blowing through the kingdom. The knights were distracted at training. Arthur called it a day after only half of the regular session. He couldn't get them to concentrate.

He came back into his shared chambers and Gwen looked up from the correspondence she was going through. "You're early. Is there something wrong? I didn't hear the warning bell."

Arthur threw his gloves down on the table. "The knights are all scatter brained. I couldn't get them to concentrate. Maybe there is some sort of enchantment at work."

Gwen laughed "Arthur, its spring."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Arthur was confused.

"Love Arthur. They are falling in love." Gwen laughed. "We fell in love in the spring, remember."

"Are you sure it's not sorcery because I don't remember being a complete idiot when we fell in love." Arthur said.

Gwen laughed.

Merlin walked in with an arm load of sheets.

"Merlin, are you in love?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "No and I wouldn't tell you any way."

"Why not?" Arthur was offended.

"Knowing you, she would be banished for distracting me from my duties." Merlin said as he started to strip the bed and change it.

"I would not!" Arthur said. "But if a girl was in love with you it would have to be an enchantment."

Arthur! Gwen admonished him.

Merlin smoothed the sheet on the bed and thought of all the women he had loved and lost. He sighed and went back to his duties.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Instagram" Het Arthur/Gwen, OC (Modern AU) K+**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, OC  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from ella_rose88: A/G: Camera  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Instagram**  
"You are not using that in here with me."

"But Guinevere, I just want to capture the moment"

"That is gross Arthur. Who are you going to show the photos to?"

"Well I thought that we might show them to family and friends."

"At your funeral you mean? Because if I find there is one photo of me in this state I will kill you."

"You look beautiful."

Gwen glared at him.

"Just one quick snap, please."

"Do you want to die?"

"Guinevere, don't you want to remember this day?"

Gwen glared at him again. "It's not likely I'll forget it."

Arthur sighed. "I really don't see what the problem is."

"And you call Merlin an idiot?"

"Well, Morgana let Merlin do it."

"If she let him jump off the Tower Bridge would you go too, because I could get a few pounds for your footie gear?"

"That's not funny."

"Neither are you. Put it away."

"This is one of the most important days of our lives and you don't want to take photos."

"Put it away or I will put it somewhere you will not be comfortable with."

"Where?"

"Up your arse."

"It won't fit." Arthur chuckled.

"Oh I will make it fit. Now put it away."

Arthur sighed. "You are no fun, Guinevere."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. "If you ever expect to have fun again, you will put it away now."

Arthur nodded. "Guinevere, you're hurting me."

"Good."

"Gwen, looks like it's time to push." The doctor said.

Gwen screamed as she pushed as hard as she could.

Arthur snapped a picture.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Up Up And Away" Gen Leon, Gwaine, Merlin, With Mentions Of A/G (Modern AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Leon, Gwaine, Merlin, With Mentions Of A/G  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from mustbethursday3: Leon and Gwaine on a Plane.  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Up Up And Away**  
"Are you sure that this is safe?" Leon looked Gwaine then pulled at the buckle of the strap again. "I don't want to die. You hear about people dying all the time in accidents."

"It's perfectly safe. Chester is an expert pilot and the plane has had all its checks. Besides I've done this a few times and I came out fine." Gwaine gave Leon a pat on the shoulder.

"You always say that. Remember when Arthur broke his foot rock climbing. Gwen was mad as hell at you. Then there was the time we went body surfing. Merlin almost got eaten by a shark. Those times weren't fine."

"Leon, you worry too much. Relax and enjoy yourself." Gwaine grinned and swished his hair out of his eyes. "Everything will be perfectly fine."

"I will not relax. I can't believe you talked me into this." Leon looked out the window of the plane they were on. The sky was blue and the clouds were fluffy. If he was going to die today at least it was not wet and rainy.

Gwaine handed him a helmet. "Come on mate. It's just like falling off a woman. It only takes longer."

Leon gave him a glare.

"Oh. I forgot she likes to do the falling." Gwaine laughed. "Put the helmet on. Your head isn't as hard as Arthur's."

Leon put on the helmet but continued to glare at Gwaine.

"Ready boys." Chester called back from the cockpit.

"Ready Chester." Gwaine gave the pilot the thumbs up.

"Gwaine, maybe we should think …"

Gwaine pulled Leon up and shoved him out the open door then jumped out behind him.

Two days later, Leon came to work on crutches.

Merlin looked at him. "What happened to you?"

"Gwaine threw me out of a plane and I broke my leg." Leon said.

"Gwaine strikes again." Merlin laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Nurse Gwen" Het Arthur/Gwen (Modern AU) K+**  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from lillypad9090: Lady in the streets but a freak in the bed  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

Nurse Gwen  
Gwen Pendragon sat in the floor of the pediatric playroom of the children's charity Hospital reading a story to a group of children. This was a regular occurrence for the head floor nurse.

By everyone's account she was the nicest sweetest person a soul could ever meet. They would describe her as a proper lady. Even though she may wear cotton knickers and a sports bra under her scrubs at work that was not the case.

Nurse Gwen may be a proper lady on the outside but at home she was far from it. Her husband Arthur Pendragon knew that very well. 'Nurse Gwen' had an assortment of lacy things all for his viewing pleasure. She even had a 'naughty nurse' costume that was his favorite.

Even though Arthur enjoyed all the lace and the naughty costume, he preferred her naked. There was something wonderful about her honeyed skin and lush curves that drove him out of his mind.

Many times they would lay naked in bed just looking at each other and talking before they would make love fiercely with a passion that was indescribable.

As Arthur stood watching her from the nurse's station as she read to the children he smiled. Let them think she was a proper lady, because he knew that as soon as the door closed at home she was everything but a proper lady.

Gwen closed the book and looked up to see her husband waiting to take her home. She gave him a smile. Proper Nurse Gwen was only naughty for one man, her husband.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Once Upon A Time In Camelot" Het Arthur/Gwen, Merlin (Modern AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from rubberglue: Childhood stories  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Once Upon A Time In Camelot**  
….and they all lived in a land that was just and fair as long as the Great King Arthur and the Fair Queen Guinevere ruled in Camelot. Now you need to go to sleep. Gwen's mother tucked the blanket up under her chin and gave her a kiss. "Good night Guinevere."

"Good night Mummy." Guinevere smuggled into the covers and fell asleep where she would dream of Camelot and King Arthur  
-

Gwen looked in her bag for her mobile. She could hear it ring but she couldn't seem to find it.

"Miss, your jacket is ringing." A man said beside her.

"Oh thank you." She looked up and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the king in her dreams. He was younger and more fit but his face was the same.

The phone stopped ringing.

"You missed your call." He smiled at her.

"It wasn't important." Gwen said. She held out her hand to him. "My name is Gwen, actually its Guinevere."

The man laughed. "My name is Arthur. May I sit?"

Gwen nodded. "Have I met you before?"

Arthur shook his head. "I just arrived in London. I'm visiting my sister here."

Gwen's phone started ringing again.

"I had better get that." Gwen said as she searched her jacket pocket for the device. She got it out and answered the call. "No Mum. I couldn't find my phone. I'll be home at the regular time. 'bye."

"She worries about you. That's nice." Arthur said.

Gwen shrugged. "Sometimes it can be annoying. Its so strange my mum used to tell me stories about Arthur and Guinevere when I was small."

"This is the first time I have ever met a woman named Guinevere." Arthur admitted.

"All we need now is a wizard named Merlin." Gwen smiled at the absurdity of it all.

"Did someone say my name?" a young man walked over to the table.

"Merlin, this is Guinevere." Arthur said with a smile.

Merlin nodded. "Yes she is."

They both stared at him like he was mental.


	13. Chapter 13

**"Leaving Camelot" Het Arthur/Gwen, Merlin (Canon AU) K+**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon AU  
Prompt from kbrand5333: Arthur and Gwen wake up one morning to find themselves in bed together, wearing either very little or no clothes. Bonus if author keeps it canon AU instead of going modern.  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Leaving Camelot**  
Arthur wakes up and rubs his face. He hears someone breathing next to him and assumes its Merlin but when he looks up he sees Merlin stirring something in a pot over a fire. Then he remembers they had to flee Camelot again and they are in the cave. He turns to the breathing and its Guinevere wearing his shirt. He looks under the blanket and he isn't wearing anything.

"Merlin, what the hell is going on?"

"You heard noises outside so you sent me to check it out. You told me not to comeback until morning. It's morning." Merlin said quietly.

"Did you find anything amiss?" Arthur asked.

"No but the only noises I heard were coming from in here." Merlin gave Arthur a knowing look. "I got back in to the palace and grabbed some clothes for you both. They are over there."

"Thank you." He looked at the pile of neatly folded clothes and saw that he had brought Gwen a tunic and breaches. Traveling in the heavy red velvet gown would have been difficult for her. "That was very thoughtful."

Merlin shrugged. "I'll go get some water."

Arthur knew it was Merlin's way of giving them privacy to change.

"Guinevere, wake up we have to get moving." Arthur shook her gently. He jumped up and started to dress quickly.

Gwen woke up with a smile. "I can't go like this."

"Merlin found us clothes. We have to leave." Arthur handed her the clothes.

Gwen got up and dressed. "Why is it we are always leaving Camelot?"

"I don't know." Arthur watched as the thin white shirt hit the floor and she dressed. "We just do."


	14. Chapter 14

**"Lovely Moon" Het Arthur/Gwen (Modern AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from kbrand5333: Dancing under the full moon  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Lovely Moon**  
Gwen was loading the dishwasher when Arthur came into the kitchen.

"They are both asleep." Arthur turned on the stereo. "Do you remember this song? I think it played the night we met."

Gwen looked over at him. She wiped her hands on a towel. "You always say that."

Arthur opened the door to the back garden. "Dance with me in the moonlight."

"I need to clean the kitchen."

"Do it tomorrow and come dance with me." Arthur held out his hand to her.

Gwen sighed. "Just one." She let Arthur lead her out on the patio.

They started to dance. They were close and it was a cool night for June. One dance turned into two then by the time they stopped they had danced to six songs.

Gwen stopped him before they could dance the seventh song. "I really need to finish."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are in the moonlight?" Arthur said as he kissed her.

"You are incorrigible. Will you never change.?" Gwen said.

"I will always love you." Arthur said. "I will always think you are beautiful, especially in the moonlight."

Gwen giggled.

"What is so funny?" Arthur said as he pulled her closer.

"You always get romantic when you are trying to distract me. What have you done this time?"

"I haven't done a thing except fall in love with you all over again." Arthur said. "I do it every day you know."

"So you say." Gwen caressed his cheek. "The best thing I ever did was to marry you." Gwen kissed him.

"So will you dance with me under the full moon every chance we get?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Arthur and I will fall in love with you every day as well." Gwen said.

"Dance with me now." Arthur grinned.

Gwen sighed and nodded.

She and Arthur danced until the moonlight faded.


	15. Chapter 15

**"Save Out Sanity" Gen Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Morgana, Uther, Gaius (Modern AU) K+**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Morgana, Uther, Gaius  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from ella_rose88: Morse code  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Save Out Sanity**  
When Arthur and Gwen first started attending family dinners as a couple they devised a plan. They were both familiar with the Morse code SOS signal. So they decided that when one was about to lose their cool or just frankly their mind they would tap out the SOS signal on the table.

It seemed like a simple plan until Merlin and Morgana caught on. They decided to use it too. Morgana being more hot tempered than she should be used it the most. Merlin had headaches for years.

One Christmas dinner, Uther saw what was going on when Morgana gave Merlin the signal.

"You are not leaving now." Uther said. "Did the four of you think that I didn't know you give the SOS at the table every year?"

"How did you know?" Arthur asked.

"If Merlin had as many headaches as he claims to, he should be dead from an aneurism." Uther said. "I'm surprised at the lot of you."

"We didn't mean any disrespect." Gwen said being the peacemaker as per usual.

"Yes we did." Morgana said.

"You will miss me when I'm gone." Uther said.

"Gone where Father?" Arthur asked with a cheeky grin.

Uther threw his napkin on the table and walked out of the dining room.

Two weeks later at a dinner party at Morgana's, Uther tapped out the SOS and Gaius had the headache. After the two men left the two couples looked at each other.

"No they can't be!" Morgana said.

"Can't be what?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin fakes a headache so we can go home and have sex." Morgana said. "Gaius just faked a headache for Father."

"We usually go home and raid the fridge or eat ice cream." Gwen said.

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "I hope they are eating ice cream."

Everybody nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**"Private Lesson" Het Arthur/Gwen (Modern AU) K+**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from 2sam11: Teacher!Arthur and Student!Guinevere.  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Private Lesson**  
Gwen knocked on the open door. "I'm here for my lesson."

Arthur looked up. "You are?"

"Gwen Leodegrance. I'm afraid that I have no experience in this."

"No matter. I have taught all levels." Arthur smiled. "Come in and close the door and we can get started."

"Thank you." Gwen came in and shut the door.

"You may want to take off your coat and put your things over there." Arthur pointed to a table.

Gwen nodded and put her things where he indicated.

"Let's get started." Arthur said.

Gwen nodded.

"First you need to familiarize yourself with the materials used. Here take this in your hand. Just slide your hand up and down slowly in firm even strokes until you can feel the change in it. Do you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Then roll this between your fingers gently but firmly. Careful don't squeeze too hard."

"Sorry." Gwen blushed. "It's just that I have never done this before."

"No need to be embarrassed. That is why you are having the private lesson, right?"

Gwen nodded.

"Take your finger and slowly slide it in and out. Gently. Once you get the hang of it you can be a little more forceful. Nice isn't it."

Gwen nodded.

"Gently guide it with you hand inside." Arthur said. "Slow at first then a little faster. That's it. Do you feel the coming now?"

"Did I do it right?"

"Yes perfectly. Well done. You will have to wait a few weeks to see the end result. I'm afraid."

"That's alright. At least I have some idea of what to do."

"That you do, Miss Leodegrance." Arthur laughed.

"Gwen please."

"Then I am Arthur." He handed her a towel to clean her hands.

"Thank you, Arthur." Gwen said shyly. She took an envelope out of her bag. "Here is your fee."

"Thank you, Gwen. I'll see you again?"

"Yes. I think I will need a little more help." Gwen said as she put on her coat. "At least until it feels more natural."

Arthur smiled. "Don't worry. I will make a potter out of you in no time,"


	17. Chapter 17

**"Jack's Dad" Het Arthur/Gwen, Jack (Modern AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Jack  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt from 2sam11: Single parent!Arthur meets Guinevere.  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Jack's Dad**  
The nurse stepped into the waiting are of the doctor's office. "Jack Pendragon?"

"That is us." Arthur and Jack followed the nurse into the exam room.

"Wait here Mr. Pendragon and Dr. Leodegrance will be here to look at Jack."

"What happened to Dr. Fisher?" Arthur asked.

"He decided to retire. It was time for him to have a little fun." The nurse smiled.

Arthur nodded. Dr. Fisher was as old as old could get but Jack liked him. He would have to see about this new doctor.

A few minutes later a petite woman with dark curls and big brown eyes walked into the room. "Hello I'm Dr. Gwen Leodegrance and this must be Jack."

"Yes." Arthur said. He patted Jack on the head. The yellow lab just sat there with his silly dog grin. "I think he has worms. He was eating out of the neighbors bin's again."

"Not uncommon for dogs to eat things they shouldn't. Let's take a look shall we." The doctor looked at him everywhere. Gwen smiled. "Did he have an upset tummy?"

"Yes he did. All over the carpet in the hall." Arthur said.

"I'm sure your wife was quite angry." Gwen said.

"I don't have a wife or a girlfriend." Arthur said.

"Oh your partner then." She smiled.

"I like girls Dr.. I happen to like you." Arthur said. "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"I usually don't date the parents of my patients." Gwen said.

"We can always go to another clinic. I think we would get on. Jack likes you and he is an excellent judge of character. He hates my ex as much as I do."

Gwen laughed. "Friday at 8. Pick me up here. Both of you."

"Both of us?" Arthur said.

Gwen nodded. "I'll make dinner for you both. In the meantime remind your neighbor to keep the lids on his bins. I have other patients."

I'm Arthur Pendragon. I didn't introduce myself.

"I saw it on the chart. You can call me Gwen. I will see you on Friday." Gwen smiled as she left.

"I like her too Jack." Arthur patted the dogs head.


	18. Chapter 18

**"Waiting" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU) K+ Character Death**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+ Character Death  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon AU  
Prompt from 2sam11: Endless.  
Written for Mini Challenge 7 (Fic Battle 2.0)

**Waiting**  
When they first fell in love, they thought that it could never be. They would never be together. Then they realized it was possible. They only way they could be together was if Arthur was king. It was a simple thing.

All they had to do was wait. It took a great deal of patience but they did it because they loved each other. When there is love involved all things are possible.

When they finally got married, they wanted a child. They were told to be patient. That they would conceive in time. They just had to wait. They had proven to be good at waiting. They had waited to marry so waiting for a child should be easy.

Arthur went off to war and Gwen waited for him to return. She had waited to marry and they were waiting for a child all she had to do was be patient and wait for him to return to Camelot.

Gwen had waited for so many things for marriage, a baby and the return of her husband and king. She never realized that she has spent her whole life waiting for things that may never happen. Yes they had married but there was no child and Arthur never came back from that war.

Gwen resolved to wait one more time. This was the last thing she planned on waiting for. She would wait to be reunited in death with her beloved Arthur. If they were truly soul mates as they thought then they would find each other again.

But she would never endure the endless waiting that she had done in the next life. That was a vow she planned to keep for all eternity.


End file.
